Yours and Mines secret
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: Bonnie thought that her life couldn't get any weirder until a new girl comes to school. Why is Elena mopey and where the hell is Damon!
1. Chapter 1

Yours and mine's Secret

"Class we have a new student." Said Mrs. Redwood

I looked up from my paper and quickly threw on a smile. A girl was standing next to the smiled back, showing off her white teeth. She looked at me with her dark blue eyes, then for a second…I thought was a smirk. I blinked a few times then thought I was seeing thing as she was smiling. She had straight blonde hair that reached to her waist and she was wearing a pink dress. She looked like a life size Barbie to me, maybe even an angel. I turned over and looked at Elena and she had a weird look on her face.

"What's your name?" said Mrs. Redwood

The girl made a face as if she was thinking about it. Then said,

"I'm Dani! Dani Summers!"

"That's a nice name. Why don't you go and take a seat next to Bonnie. Raise your hand so she can see you."

I sighed as I raised my hand. She looked over at the empty seat beside me and grinned. Slowly she came over and sat on my left side, where the empty desk was at. In a whisper I heard,

"I hope we'll have fun together, my little black bird."

I shot a look at her and shouted, "What!"

"Is there something wrong Ms. Bennett?" Mrs. Redwood asked

Rubbing a pen against her fluffy red hair. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. I gave a nervous laugh,

"Nope, everything is fine."

I looked over at Dani and she smirked. What happened the that Angel a few minutes ago

* * *

It was lunch time and I was sitting outside with Elena. Her mood was pretty much off the charts. One minute she's happy, then the next sad. I looked and saw that she had a sandwich in her lap as she stared off into space.

"Elena?" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder

She jumped and I snatched my hand back. My worry grew.

"What's going on? This is not like you."

She let out a sigh, "Damon's missing and I don't know whether to jump for joy or cry."

I placed a hand in the bag of lay's chips that was sat next to me. She stared at me with her big brown eyes as if I had the answers for everything.

"What about Stefan?"

I pulled out a chip and popped it in my mouth. A few seconds of silences passed till she said,

"I love Stefan, as much as I love Damon. I don't know why."

A part of me wanted to scream how selfish she is but I'm her friend and I'll always have her back, even if I don't agree with some stuff. Like Damon. I really don't see why girls like him. I like Stefan more but I'm not the one who has to choose between the two. Thank God.

"Why don't you do something simple like make a list. On one side write about what you love about them and the other side about what you don't like about them. If the good out weight the bad choose the guy with the most good."

"But what if I want the bad one."

I shrugged, "I'm no Dr. Phil. I just got that from a movie."

Elena chuckled. I really like this side better than her mopey one.

The sky was so bright today. As if it's a good sign of things to come. But deep down I felt something bad was going to happen.

* * *

I sat on my comfy couch, hugging a pillow while I was watching a good zombie flick. Best night ever in my option. No vampires, nobody dying, and no dealing with Damon. This is what I really needed. A break from everything that supernatural in real life and just watch the supernatural stuff on TV. A big bowl of popcorn was in my lap but I didn't feel like eating it. Watching zombies gnawing on eyeballs kinda made me loss my appetite.

About twenty minutes into the movie I heard a knock on the door. I frowned and grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of me, pausing the film. The knocks got more desperate. So I jumped from the couch and ran to the door. I turned the knob and slammed it open to see Dani Summer at my door. She looked really sick.

"Are you okay?" I asked

I looked behind her to see if there was anything out there. She slowly shook her head before falling forwards and landing on me. We both fell inside my house with a huge' Bam!'.

I closed my eyes and hissed in pain as I felt the weight on top of me move. I opened my eyes to meet a pair of light blue one. A deep voice said,

"Hello Bonnie."

My eyes widen, "Damon!"

* * *

Damon is a girl! Oh no! This will be nothing like my story Switch. Yes this is a Damon x Bonnie fic so beware. Ogiee boogie! I'm kidding, I thought that Bonnie needs love to and I'm a Damon x anyone fan so I'm pretty cool with it. =} I should make a Damon x Stefan…no… too creepy? I'll just do it anyways to piss of Brenda. I know there brothers but it just so much fun. Lol!

I hope you like it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yours and Mines Secret

Damon stretched out on my couch and it pissed me off. How the hell he get in here? I didn't invite him? Also he looked really comfortable in here. I frowned, as he got a hand full of popcorn and popped them in his mouth.

"Go home."

He looked at me with innocents in his eyes, "What?"

"Go home."

"But don't you like my company?"

"Go home."

Damon smirked as stood up; I took three steps back to keep a distance. He disappeared then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I tensed up as he laughed in my ear.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. You're going to let me stay here."

I narrowed my eyes, "Go home. I don't know how you got in here but I'll uninvited you."

He began squeezing me, "If you do that I will go to your school, throw you and your teacher's desk and rape you" he said in a happy voice

I frozed. How dare he threaten me when he's the one in trouble!

"So let's be good friends okay?" he said cheerfully

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

He pat me on the head and went back to the couch.

"I need your spell book. I want to find the bitch that did this to me."

"Okay Damon. You're asking too much."

"What I ever do to you?"

"Oh! You want me to make a list?" I nearly screamed at him, "You attacked me for no reason, you put my friend through enough pain that could last her a lifetime, you helped kill Grams, and just looking at you is a reason enough."

He just shrugged. I growled and stormed my way out of the room. I could hear him laughing as I made my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

I fell asleep with the door locked. With Damon here I didn't know what to expect.

I frowned as the sunlight was beaming in my eyes. It was too early for the sun to be out to me. The alarm didn't go off, so that meant I had a few more seconds of sleep. My bed felt extra comfy and warm this morning. It felt really good as I snuggled against my favorite big, fluffy, brown pillow. But for some strange reason it felt warm, really, really warm. I it pushed myself up and stared at it. It took me a second to process through my mind that it was an arm. My eyes widen as I followed the arm with my eyes to a girl with blonde hair, in my bed. She let out a small moan.

"…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

Her eyes flickered open and pushed herself up. I grabbed my pillow and stung it against her head.

"OW Bonnie!"

I jumped out of the bed with my weapon ready. If I used the new spell I learned I might blow up the house but I'll kill that bastard in the process.

"Bonnie?" She smiled

I placed the pillow in front of me, ready for his vampire crap but he didn't do anything. He just stayed in the bed rubbing where the pillow hit. Then his face twisted up. He hissed in a girlish voice,

"Wait till tonight Bonnie."

I gulped before jetting out of my room. I didn't even bother to get getting dress as I ran to my school.

* * *

"Bonnie!" I head someone shouted

I turned around then started to run, "Stop following me, you stalker!"

Damon ran after me, "Wait a minute!"

"Leave me alone!"

I ran and ran till I got to the girls bathroom. I went into the last stall and locked it.

'He could come in here, would he?'

"Hey catch."

I subconsciously caught whatever he threw. It was a blue backpack.

"You should be happy, brat. You don't want to be in your underwear all day."

I looked down to see my little hello kitty shorts and tank top. With a sigh I asked,

"Why do you care?"

"It's not like I can doing in the daytime. I have to make friends until I get this spell off me."

"Why don't you tell Elena?"

He let out a sigh, "I…I don't want her to see me like this."

"But…"

"Hurry up and get changed. You're my bitch until I get my body back."

"HURRY UP AND DIE YOU ASS!"

I swear I heard him smirk before I heard footstep walk out the bathroom door.

* * *

My day has turned from bad to worst as I watched Elena cry in front of me. I really wanted to grab Damon by his now blond hair, slam his face on the ground and demand an apology. I worry about the consequence later as I blast him a new butt hole with a spell.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't cry over him." I pleaded

I hope you happy Damon.

Elena's once youthful eyes looked old and tired. She might have been really worried, he could at least call her or told her he was okay. Idiot. This bastard had Elena way out of her character and I didn't like it. My hand balled into a fist.

"If I see that bastard I'll…"

"You want?"

I turned to see a pair of blues eyes and I twitched. Just seeing him as a girl threw me off balances. It really annoys me.

Elena threw on a fake smile and said, "Hi, hmmm."

"Dani Summers."

I wanted to tell her right then and there but this wasn't my secret to tell. I'm just one of the many innocent bystanders that Damon throws into trouble with him.

"So how you liking school?"

"It's fun, um. Can I grab Bonnie for a sec?"

Elena looked at me and mouthed, "You know her?"

I gave a small nod before being pulled off the ground and dragged somewhere. When we stop he got me a frown. I wanted to slap him but I save that for later.

"Don't have a cow." I said while placing my hand on my hip, "I didn't tell her."

Damon looked at me for a second and smiled. Then in a deep girly voice he said,

"You know that I wasn't lying about the threat."

I rolled my eyes. Like I'm going to let this bastard try anything like that.

Then he turned on he's heel and bounced away in a girlish walk. I watched him till he went back inside the school. All a sudden I felt very uneasy. Like if I help him anymore than I already am I'm going to get hurt. I turned around and jumped. Not noticing the girl who was behind me. She gave me an empty look, as if nothing was in there. A grin grew on to her face as she sang,

"Be careful Bonnie! I'm going to get you!"

Then she disappeared. In…too…thin…air. I frowned.

Damon what have you gotten yourself into this time?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank Danielle Salvatore, archykinz, Rougue Assasin, SmilesX10, BamonFever and yellie113 for reviews. Thanks you! Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
